


Say My Name (and Everything Just Stops)

by breakable_fix



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakable_fix/pseuds/breakable_fix
Summary: Sidney develops a new nickname for Charlotte while they are... indisposed.ORThree times Sidney calls Charlotte "Lottie" + one time she asks him about it.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 185





	Say My Name (and Everything Just Stops)

**Author's Note:**

> literally just regency era porn ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The first time he said it they had only been married for three days. In the short time since their wedding night Charlotte had become quite familiar with lust, and being an inquisitive young lady, she now sought to determine every possible source of it. And so, when she woke one morning before Sidney and found his chest pressed against her back, she took her chance. She’d discovered the previous morning that her backside fit perfectly against his hips, which had elicited a thrill of unexpected excitement down her spine. But Sidney had already been awake, and so her exploration had been cut short. While she hadn’t complained- the act that followed her awakening had been very agreeable- she  _ was  _ eager to explore her current position. And so, careful not to disturb him too greatly, she stretched, delighting in the feel of him behind her. Her backside, covered only by her thin shift, molded perfectly against his person. She moved again, this time more deliberately. He stirred slightly and she felt him, hard, against her. A warm blush rose across her cheeks and chest, but she continued in her task. Moving her hips in slow, instinctual circles, she felt a lovely warmth build at the base of her spine. Sidney was waking, she could tell by the hitch in his breathing, but she didn’t shy from her undertaking, as her position offered her more modesty. If she had been facing him, she didn’t doubt she would have died of bashfulness. One of his hands slid from her waist to her hip, pulling her tight against him. She pressed harder, her thighs squeezing together to ease the ache growing between them. Sidney pressed his face against her shoulder and she arched her neck for him, craving his mouth on her. He obliged, pressing drowsy kisses everywhere he could reach. She sighed. His other hand found her breast, squeezing softly, and she jerked back against him. He groaned, lips moving against her throat. His hand gripped her hip tighter as he ground forward against her, groaning again.

“Mmm- Lottie,” he murmured sleepily, lips tickling the shell of her ear. The sound of her pet name caused a rush of heat to her core. She paused, a little stunned. He’d never called her that before. Made bold by his response, Charlotte clasped his hand on her hip, dragging it lower. His fingers danced clumsily along her stomach, inching her shift up over her hips. Once she was bared to him, he took his time, lazily circling her heat with his index finger. She’d been amazed the first time he’d touched her like this. It had been a revelation- an answer to the strange, delicious tremble she experienced every time they touched. Sidney had been infinitely gentle, ensuring she reached the realization of ecstacy. She clung to him as darkness overtook her vision. When she’d opened her eyes, tearful and content, he was staring at her, awestruck. 

Now though, with a quarter hour’s worth of wanting pooling in her belly, Charlotte was impatient. She bent her leg behind her, bringing it to rest over his hips. She felt him grin against her neck. Lifting her leg higher he fitted her more tightly against him. His fingers found her wetness again, tracing up and down. Slowly, infuriatingly slowly, he pressed one finger to her entrance. She rolled her hips, not even bothering to try and disguise her need. Sidney obliged her, huffing out a soft laugh. 

“What do you want, Charlotte?” He said, voice still rough with sleep. She found that she was disappointed he used her full name. 

“You.” She murmured, cheeks flaming at the desperate whine in her voice. Sidney slid another finger inside her softness, crooking them towards her spine. 

“Please.” She keened. Sidney smiled against her neck, slipping his fingers from her. Charlotte ached at the emptiness. Behind her, she felt him rucking up his shirt. A moment later he was poised at her entrance. His hand found her hips once again, and she rocked backwards, crying out as he filled her completely. They’d never joined like this before and something about it felt more tender than anything they’d experienced thus far. The weight of his arms around her. His soft groans in her ear. The thought that he was right there behind her, holding her, loving her, forever. As his thrusts became more erratic, he reached down to where they were coupled and chased her release. 

\--

He said it again a week later. After seven euphoric nights (and mornings) Charlotte had begun to believe that they had exhausted the array of marital acts. She wasn’t complaining- the act of joining was infinitely joyful and Sidney was becoming adept at bringing her to completion with just his fingers. Their compatibility was a rare, precious thing. Not all women were as lucky in the marriage bed as she. But then, as he so often did, Sidney surprised her. It was Sunday, and they'd gone for an afternoon stroll along the river with Mary, Tom and the children. Charlotte and Sidney trailed behind the group slightly, discussing his upcoming trip to London. When they reached a small copse of trees Sidney tugged at Charlotte's arm, slowing her pace. The others carried on ahead, unaware.

“Was there something you required, Mr. Parker?” She asked coyly, grinning up at him. She had a fair idea what his intentions were, but teasing him was part of the fun. He grinned back.

“Yes, I was curious to know your opinion of this lovely oak.” He replied, all seriousness. She laughed, turning over her shoulder to study the tree in question. 

“It is a rather sturdy old thing, I’d say.” She replied. He nodded, moving closer. Taking a step back she pressed herself against the trunk. She continued, “At such a height, I do wonder how many souls have chanced across this very tree.” 

“A great many.” He mused, crowding up close to her. She took the lapels of his jacket, brushing her nose against his.

“And how many couples have stolen a moment in it’s shade.” She whispered. He smiled, kissing her. They stood there for a moment, lazily exchanging kisses, Sidney’s hands braced on either side of Charlotte’s face. She ran her hands up and down his frame, reveling in their freedom. While their behavior was perhaps not strictly proper, given their location, it was in no way immoral. If anyone were to stumble across them, there would be no scandal, no ruination. They were man and wife.  _ Man and wife. _ It still sent tingles down her spine. To think, only a year ago, this would have seemed impossible. Only a year ago, he’d been engaged to another. Her grip on his shoulders tightened in a fit of avarice. Sidney belonged to her and she to him; not in the material sense, but in a more intimate, primal way. The thought of him with anyone else was maddening. She kissed him harder, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth possessively. He moaned softly, pressing closer. The quality of their kiss shifted, changing from soft and languid to torrid and hasty. Charlotte could feel Sidney’s growing reaction to her boldness, and it only served to add fuel to the fire. While they were surely crossing from improper to licentious, neither cared to stop. Stooping slightly, Sidney pushed her skirts up to her hips. His hand cupped her heat, fingers sliding through wetness. She whined, craving more pressure. He kissed her once, hard, before moving to trail kisses across her cheek, down her neck, over her decolletage. Then, abruptly, he knelt before her and grasped her bare hips. Surprised, she peered down at him.

“Sidney?” She asked. He looked up at her, dark eyes trained on hers.

“May I kiss you?” He asked. She blinked, completely bewildered. His fingers found her wetness again, softly pressing against her center. “May I kiss you…  _ here.”  _

Charlotte blushed violently. Kiss her  _ there _ ? The act seemed equal parts sordid and thrilling. Based on the way Sidney used his fingers, Charlotte knew his mouth would be just as pleasurable, perhaps even more so. She couldn’t imagine what pleasure  _ he  _ might derive from it- but he did seem to thoroughly enjoy sending her heart racing. She bit her lip, considering her answer. While awaiting her reply, he pressed a string of lazy kisses along her thighs. The scrape of his stubble against her sensitive skin sent a delicious thrill up her spine. 

“Sidney-” She murmured, her hands winding their way into his hair. He breathed a soft  _ hmm? _ against her skin. She continued. “I think- I would like that.” He smiled, giving the soft skin of her inner thigh a quick nip. She yelped in pleasant surprise, filing away the sensation of his teeth on her tender skin to be explored at a later date. Her legs fell apart further as he tugged her hips forward brusquely and Charlotte fell back against the tree, hands grasping the rough bark for stability. Sidney set to work kissing up from her knees, but despite his apparent enthusiasm, he moved treacherously slowly. Her center throbbed, aching and wet, as she anticipated his mouth. After an eon, he reached the juncture of her hip, running his nose along the crease of her upper thigh. His hand gripped her other leg behind her knee, tugging it up over his shoulder. Now she was completely bared to him. Her chest and neck grow hot in some heady mix of embarrassment and arousal. His breath cooled against her heated center, causing her to tremble. She murmured his name, reaching one hand back into his hair. Finally, when she thought she might die of anticipation, he pressed one soft kiss to her center. It was featherlight, barely there, and for a fraction of a second she thought  _ is that all?  _ But then she felt his tongue, warm and wet, running up and down the length of her entrance. She keened as he reached the tight apex of her arousal and swirled the tip of his tongue around it endlessly. Her legs quivered under the onslaught of his attentions and she jerked her hips away, overcome with acute pleasure. Though he held her fast against him, he retreated somewhat, reverting back to long swipes up and down. The dance continued thusly; she nearing the crest of her release and him pulling away before she could ascend the peak. It was delightfully infuriating, causing the pool of fluttering heat in her belly to grow larger and more searing each moment. On the fourth iteration of this exasperating rhythm, Charlotte bucked her hips forward to chase his tongue, holding his head fast. She felt him groan against her. A moment later, his fingers were at her entrance. She ground down against them, seeking more pressure. Sidney’s tongue found her apex, pressing in frantic circles as she cried out. Her vision darkened, her legs tensed. Ecstasy struck her like lightning, bright and nearly painful. Blissful tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she slumped, boneless, against the tree. After he had righted her skirts, Sidney held her, pressing clumsy kisses across her cheeks and eyes, murmuring sweetness into her hair.

“So perfect, Lottie.” He whispered, trailing his fingers over the shell of her ear. At the sound of his voice, rough and quiet around the syllables of her name, she felt a fresh wave of arousal tear through her. 

“Take me home.” She said boldly, earning a confused glance from Sidney. She smiled. “I’m afraid if we stay here a moment longer I’ll have to ravage you in full view of any passerby.”

Sidney laughed, taking her hand. They made it as far as their foyer. 

\--

The third time he said it, they had just returned from a party. It was nearly sunrise, and Sidney had most definitely overindulged. He’d been unable to refrain from touching her the entire way home, keeping one arm draped across her shoulders, fingers playing in her tightly styled hair. The gesture was almost chaste, making Charlotte smile. Contrary to his usual hot-temperedness, Sidney became increasingly tender the more he drank. When they’d finally adjourned to the privacy of their bedroom, Charlotte went straight to her vanity, eager to remove all the pins keeping her curls in place. 

“May I?” Sidney asked, leaning against the foot of their bed, watching her in the mirror. Charlotte stilled, confused. 

“May I help you with your hair?” Sidney continued, pushing off from the bed and making his way towards her. He ran his fingers along the back of her neck, up to her hairline. Charlotte shivered. In a full month of marriage he’d never offered to let down her hair before. Curious, she obliged him. His hands were deft, pulling each pin out with a careful reverence that was equal parts darling and ridiculous. Once every curl had been freed, falling softly against her neck, he carded his fingers into her hair. His strong palms spanned the base of her skull, fingertips pressing softly against her scalp. She melted, closing her eyes. He continued his work, massaging her entire head. When he had finished, he pulled her hair into a bundle at her nape, lifting it off of her neck. Bending over, he pressed one featherlight kiss to the place where her shoulder began. 

“I love your hair like this.” He mumbled against her skin. A laugh bubbled up in her chest.

“With your hands making a mess of it?” She said. She felt him smile. 

“Exactly.” He replied. She laughed again, giddy with drink and fatigue. He kissed her cheek, then turned away, tugging his cravat loose. His jacket followed, tossed on the floor beside the door. Still fully clothed, he collapsed backwards onto the bed. She rose and went to him, kneeling to remove his boots. 

“Perhaps we should make a habit of this,” she said, teasing, “you as my hairdresser, me as your valet.” 

Sidney laughed, sitting up to watch her work. She removed both boots and set them neatly aside, before getting started on his stockings. When she'd finished, she looked up to find that all humor had left his gaze. His eyes were soft and dark with desire. Charlotte colored despite herself. There were still moments where it seemed unbelievable that he was hers, that she was his, that they were allowed this bliss. He reached forward, cradling her face with one hand. She turned her cheek into his palm, gazing up at him steadily. A few days ago, a dangerously lustful idea had entered her mind and she now saw an opportunity to fulfill it. The thought had occurred to her as Sidney brought her to completion with just his lips and tongue. Could she bring about his own pleasure in a similar way? Would he think her terribly wanton? The tender yearning in his gaze erased any bashfulness. He made her feel powerful. 

Her mind determined, Charlotte sat up slowly, running her hands up his legs as she went. A faint flicker of confusion crossed his brow as she reached for the closure of his breeches. 

"Charlotte?" He questioned, voice soft. While he'd helped her with her stays in the past, she'd never undressed him in return. 

"Yes?" She replied, pausing in her task. Uncertainty hovered in the periphery of her mind, but she held his eyes fast.

"What are you doing?" He continued. He looked almost pained, and for a moment she wondered if she had offended him. But, below her hands, she felt the warmth of his growing arousal. She pressed on, slightly unsure of how to voice her desire.

"I- I only thought- I'd like to taste you." She said, ducking her head to hide her bashful smile. When he didn't reply immediately, she looked up. 

"Could you endure it?" She added, beginning to feel foolish. He stared at her for a moment, his mouth a thin line, before answering. 

"Could I endure it? Christ, Charlotte," he said, barking out a quick laugh. Then, almost to himself he added, "I doubt I could." 

Humiliation flooded her belly and she cursed her shamelessness. She'd made a misstep. It seemed infinitely unfair that Sidney was already privy to all the customs of the marital act, while she was left to fumble in the dark. 

"Please, forgive my forwardness." She said in a rush. She made to stand, intending to return to her vanity, but he gripped her shoulders, stilling her. 

"No, Charlotte, I didn't mean-" he began, pausing to consider his words. "I- I only meant- You would be- It would be- I only fear that I may die of ecstacy.” 

He finished with a sheepish laugh, his hand coming to rub the back of his neck. She was surprised to see him blush. 

“You would enjoy it then?” She asked, curiosity renewed. He nodded, smiling. 

“Yes. Yes, I daresay I would.” He said. She returned his smile, continuing to unbutton his breeches. Once he was freed, she paused, considering the task ahead of her. 

Though she felt her confidence restored, she was still slightly unsure of how to proceed. He was wholly aroused and of considerable size, though she had no point of comparison to reference. She  _ was  _ sure, however, that her mouth would not be able to accommodate him fully. Experimentally, she ran her hand softly up and down, squeezing at the tip. Sidney groaned, leaning back on his elbows. She’d touched him like this before, though never from such a close proximity. Going on instinct, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his hardness, letting her tongue dart out to swirl around. Warm, earthy. Heady from the taste of him, Charlotte opened her mouth further, reveling in the heavy slide of him against her tongue. She took him as far as she could, hollowing out her cheeks to reach further. She looked up through her lashes to gauge his reaction. 

“ _ Christ,  _ Lottie,” He breathed, voice soft and pleading. Her center flooded with warm heat at the sound of her pet name. Eager to see him fall to pieces, she increased her pace, matching the bobbing of her head with the movement of her hand. Sidney’s hand wove between her curls once again, tenderly cradling her head. Her eyes were just beginning to burn from the pressure at the back of her throat, when he pulled her away, leading her face up to his. He kissed her soundly, clutching her cheeks like she would disappear if he didn’t hold her fast. 

“I wasn’t finished.” She murmured as they broke apart, her voice rough. Sidney smiled against her lips. 

“I know,” He replied, fumbling with the buttons of her gown. “But I nearly was.  _ And,  _ there are a few other things I plan on accomplishing tonight.”

\--

Later, after a great deal had been accomplished, they laid entangled, dozing and content. Charlotte had her cheek pressed against Sidney’s chest, fingers tracing lazy patterns up and down his arm. She mused silently over his choice in pet names. It was unclear where the name had come from. No one in Sanditon called her Lottie, and it was rare to hear her mother or father use it. After a moment of deliberation, she decided to ask him about it.

“Why Lottie?” She said softly, voice vibrating against his skin. He stirred slightly, and she realized he must have been sleeping.

“Mmm?” He murmured. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him.

“Why do you call me Lottie?” She repeated, “It seems to only happen when we...” She gestured to their current position. He blinked, a languid smile stretching across his face. 

“Ah. I never gave it much thought,” He said. Then, with a hint of a laugh, “I suppose you’d rather I call you darling, or dearest, or heart’s desire, or-” She cut him off with a grimace and shake of her head. He laughed. 

“I suppose I just think Lottie suits you. Do you think it will do?” He replied, quiet and soft. His gaze held her tenderly, so warm and open it made her ache. She placed a kiss to his chest, directly above the beating of his heart. 

“Yes, I daresay it will.” She replied. 


End file.
